Her Second Life
by UmbrellaTwist
Summary: After two sisters get captured by Twolegs, they seperate after one is adopted by a Twoleg family. The StarClan cat Silversteam leads them both to where they are to go, and the sister of a Clan cat takes them home. Rated T just to be safe.


**Her Second Life**

_Lost Littermate_

Twilightblaze's Point Of View

I woke up to see myself in a small nest with a funny fence around me. Again.

It was my third day in the same Twoleg Nest, and I wondered when I would be set free to do my own will. I mean, the Twolegs are nice and all, but it's about time that they know that I can stand up for myself. I looked around the Nest. My littermate, Dawnfur, was snoring next to me. How could she sleep so soundly? I was thrashing about in my sleep, worried about my Clan, RiverClan. Were they alright? I would never know now. How could I find my way back to my home?

Suddenly the door of the Nest opened up and I saw the same three Twolegs again. They looked at every single Nest with all the cats and dogs in it, and when they came to stare at me, I hissed at them, ears flattened. They always tried to act nice in front of all of us, but why was I stuck in here? Did I do anything wrong?

Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Twilightblaze, and I thought I was going to be stuck in the Nest for life. Well, I guess I was wrong.

As the Nest grew brighter because of the sun, many new Twolegs came inside the Nest. I always wondered why they kept staring at all the cats and dogs, especially me. Dawnfur always sat next to me, her eyes wide with fear, and we both, everyday, kept thinking of a strategy plan to escape the stink-hole.

After sunhigh, a group of Twolegs strolled up to me and stared at me with large eyes. I swallowed in shock and hid behind my sister, who squealed with fright and ran behind me, leaving me exposed, under the eyes of the Twolegs. I was self-conscious for a while, and then I realised that one of the familiar Twolegs I knew came up to Dawnfur's and my Nest.

I was suddenly picked up by the Twoleg. I tried desperately to struggle out if its paws, but it only made it worse, and the Twoleg gripped harder. Ouch! I growled with rage and yowled back to my littermate, "Dawnfur!"

"Twilightblaze!" she screeched. "Don't leave me! I can't stay here by myself!"

"Help!" I yowled to the other cats. But they just stared at me, as though they could do nothing about it. I glanced back at my sister, and she was clawing at the funny fence with all her might, as though it was going to suddenly break and she would be free.

But it wasn't working, and I was taken away, never to see my sister again.

x X x

I looked around in the unfamiliar Nest. It was a new surrounding to me, and I decided that I would explore the territory first before thinking of my plan to escape this foul place and return to RiverClan, where my mother would be waiting for me. My father was already dead; he died on a hunting patrol when a badger got him. I didn't want to think about that, as it would give me bad memories.

It was nice that the Twolegs that took me to their Nest was nice. They kept purring while stroking me in the monster, and I was allowed to run around everywhere in the belly of the monster. Except for where the male Twoleg sat.

My thoughts travelled back to Dawnfur. She would be lonely now, knowing that I was gone. I felt anger surge through me. I was going to find a way out and return to RiverClan. At least my mother would be happy to see at least one of us rather than none.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell you how I got caught by Twolegs in the first place. Well, I was walking with my sister around the RiverClan territory, just taking a normal stroll. We didn't seem to notice a Twoleg passing by. It noticed us straight away, but we didn't, and it grabbed us by our tails. What a stinking Twoleg!

It shoved something sharp into my side and I immediately blacked out. But before I did, I heard the screech of my sister next to me, and I wished that my Clanmates would come rushing up to help us. But they didn't, obviously, and that was how I was stuck in this mess.

Glancing around, I noticed an open door. Quickly I scrambled past the door, only to meet another place that seemed to be linked to the place I was just then. I ran around the big Nest, past the doors and onto some Twoleg things to find any escape route. But there was none, and I had to admit defeat. With all my strength and hope drained out of me, I closed my eyes wearily and drifted off into blank space… into sleep.

_I was padding through a very familiar territory. Curious to find out where I was, I sniffed at the edge of the territory. It had a kind of salty smell to it, with a hint of fish. Immediately I knew that it was RiverClan territory! How could I have not known? How could I not know that this is where I grew up?_

_Suddenly one of the reeds shivered uncontrollably and I whirled around, claws unsheathed. A slender silver she-cat stepped out of the reeds and I gasped with surprise. "S-silverstream?"_

_The she-cat purred. "So you still remember me, after all," she meowed._

"_Yes…" I muttered. "Why have you come to see me? I thought RiverClan has forgotten about me and given up hope?"_

_Silverstream shook her head. "They have not forgotten you, young one," she replied, amused. "How could your mother forget about you? Everyday she thinks about you, wondering if you will come back, wondering if you're even alive. Remember that your littermate is also never forgotten," she added._

"_Is Dawnfur OK?" I demanded._

_Silverstream, to my relief, nodded. "But she is in grave danger. If she is not given to Twolegs before the third rise of the sun from now on, she will be lost forever, where you can never see her again."_

_I was shocked. "Why?" I asked. "Why is she going to die? Has she done something wrong?"_

_The StarClan cat shrugged apologetically. "I cannot see that far into the future," she answered gently. "But I will watch over her and try my best to keep her alive."_

"_Thank you…" I replied, nodding gratefully. "Is that what you have come to tell me?"_

_Silverstream shook her head. "Your life will seem happy at first when you reach your destination," she warned. "Only to realise that you aren't meant to be there."_

"_W-what?" I stammered. "I don't even understand what it means!"_

_But, like any other StarClan warrior, she disappeared._

x X x

**A/N: This is my first story, and I guarantee you all that my next chapter will be more interesting! I must also tell you a bit about this story:**

**x Twilightblaze and Dawnfur were born only a while after Silverstream died.**

**x Silverstream is, yes, Graystripe's mate. So you know which Silverstream I'm talking about now.**

**That's about all you need to know, unless I'm missing something. Anything you want to question about, just PM me and I guess I can tell you… I'm not going to spoil anything! Even though I'm into the genres Humour and Friendship, I've always wanted to write a Mystery and Adventure story for once! Please review and feedback is most welcome! I love feedback! This is my first A/N too, just to tell you all. Back to the point, thank you for reading my story and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**UmbrellaTwist**


End file.
